


в золотистых лучах полуденного солнца

by dashier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Character Study, Canon - Manga, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Light Twin Angst, M/M, Pining Atsumu, atsumu being a helpless sap, far too many sun metaphors, night time bus make outs, super deep heartfelt fluff!, twin telepathy is real, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashier/pseuds/dashier
Summary: С тех пор, как Осаму бросил волейбол, в Ацуму закралось опасение, что ему не стать счастливее брата. Однако с приходом Шоё в команду в нём начинает теплиться проблеск надежды.Отныне на каждой тренировке его преследует несуществующий зуд под кожей, который он не в силах унять. Отголосок чего-то колючего, вечно напоминающего о своём существовании. Слепо шарящего в темноте в поисках чего-то забытого.Как обозвать потерю того, что неизменно являлось большой частью твоей жизни.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 5





	1. часть первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in gold daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957585) by [lavendori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendori/pseuds/lavendori). 



> **Примечания автора:**  
>  спустя два месяца мучений, я наконец добила эту работу! я в шоке, сколько ангста в итоге прописала в отношениях близнецов, но это заложено в персонаже ацуму, поскольку осаму является огромной частью его жизни. включать осаму в этот фик в той мере, в которой это сделала я, было лучшим решением. так что вот.
> 
> название вертится вокруг раскрываемой в работе темы дневного света, потому что после ухода осаму хината становится для ацуму новым рассветом ;-;
> 
> короче, я кропотливо работала над этим фанфиком, поэтому, надеюсь, он вам понравится! 
> 
> p.s.: мелькающие в тексте строчки из песен взяты из taylor swift — daylight и imagine dragons — summer, обе песни помогали мне в процессе настроиться на нужную волну
> 
> Перевод также размещён [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10406484).

_В тебе горит очищающее золото пламя,_

_Но увидел я там нечто бесценное,_

_Жаль не для меня_

● · · · · · · · · · · · ☼

Впервые в жизни Ацуму не садится рядом с Осаму в автобусе.

Не то чтобы он до сих пор на того злится — не совсем, по крайней мере. Если и существует слово, описывающее смиренное упрямство, то это оно самое и есть. (Но очевидно же, что всё дело в Осаму, не в нём.) В любом случае, в этом месяце тот не заслуживает быть удостоенным его присутствием. Ни капелюшечки. 

— Всё ещё злишься? 

Нахмурившись, Ацуму отворачивается от Суны, и тот, видимо, воспринимает сей жест по-своему, поэтому усаживается рядом. 

— Нет, — отвечает он, прекрасно понимая, что сидевший спереди всего на два ряда брат слышит каждое его слово. — Просто захотелось сесть в другом месте. Нельзя что ли?

— Ты переживёшь, — говорит Суна, не отрываясь от телефона. 

— Что переживу? Нечего тут переживать! — фыркает Ацуму. 

— Ага, — уже потеряв интерес к разговору, поддакивает Суна.

Напоследок Ацуму тихо хмыкает и отворачивается к окну.

Как бы он ни ненавидел в этом признаваться, но Суна прав. Ему действительно есть, что пережить. Ацуму прекрасно об этом известно, но лучше бы не было. Однажды, в недалёком будущем он начнёт пасовать величайшим нападающим страны — самым высоким, самым сильным, самым импульсивным — но какими бы выдающимися те ни были, никто и никогда не сравнится с Саму. 

Хоть и не скажет этого вслух, но Ацуму сильно сомневается в том, что когда-либо «переживёт это».

● **·** · · · · · · · · · · ☼

Он попал в одну из лучших команд страны, но тренировки просто адские. Путь профессионального спортсмена нелёгок — все его знания о характере собственных тренировок втаптывают в грязь. Ацуму возвращается домой на свинцовых ногах, с ноющими руками и пульсирующими запястьями, но принимает это как должное. В конце концов, именно этого он добивался кровью и потом. Никаких сожалений.

Он всё ещё на скамейке запасных… пока что. Но будет работать и играть дальше, пока не выйдет на площадку. А до тех пор ему остаётся лишь наблюдать за другими нападающими. Изучать их, анализировать, выискивать сильные и слабые стороны. Обычно ему не требуется много времени для того, чтобы ознакомиться с новой командой, но…

После ухода Саму, Ацуму ни с кем не удаётся наладить ту самую _связь_ на площадке. Сколько бы замечательных игроков он ни встретил, как бы сильно его ни окрыляло посылать им мячи — всё не то. Больше никто с лёгкостью не настраивается на его волну. 

Это вовсе не значит, что он не ожидал такого поворота или плохо синхронизировался с людьми, просто с последним пасом Саму, благодаря которому они заработали победное очко, в груди Ацуму появляется дыра, открывающая путь нараставшему беспокойству. 

Отныне на каждой тренировке его преследует несуществующий зуд под кожей, который он не в силах унять. Отголосок чего-то колючего, вечно напоминающего о своём существовании. Слепо шарящего в темноте в поисках чего-то забытого.

Как обозвать потерю того, что неизменно являлось большой частью твоей жизни?

Несмотря ни на что, он не смеет жаловаться. В конце концов, он в профессиональной команде, и неважно вместе с братом или без него. Просто одинокий кусочек разделённого пополам онигири. 

_Не переживай, Саму… именно этого я всегда и хотел._

● **· ·** · · · · · · · · · ☼

Однажды тренер подзывает всех к себе после тренировки, зажимая подмышкой список отобравшихся на Олимпиаду игроков. Имя «Мия Ацуму» не звучит.

Но что хуже — звучит «Кагеяма Тобио».

Затаив дыхание, Ацуму ждёт, пока тренер огласит весь список. 

Попасть в сборную — великое достижение, но Ацуму хочется больше. Ему хочется золото. 

_Если бы только Саму был здесь, если бы он остался, то, может, тогда…_

Он тут же отгоняет эту мысль прочь, вновь почувствовав привычно подступающий приступ беспокойства. 

Вот уже два года Ацуму играет в волейбол без своего брата и до сих пор ощущает себя фантомной конечностью, одиноко бороздящей просторы вселенной без своей пары. Как бы сильно он ни старался двигаться дальше, не так-то просто оставить позади прожитую с кем-то жизнь и научиться жить обособленно за столь короткий период.

_Придержи коней, Саму. Мы ещё далеки от финиша._

Ацуму возвращается домой на тяжёлых неподъёмных ногах. Время ещё детское, но он устал сильнее обычного. Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы принять быстрый душ и приготовиться ко сну.

Укутавшись поудобнее одеялом после вечерних процедур, Ацуму листает ленту в Инстаграме, прижавшись щекой к подушке, и вдруг перед ним выскакивает:

**_Рекомендуем вам_ ** _(Показать все)_

_Онигири Мия_

_@onigiri_miya_

_Подписаны: kitashin, aranji_, sunataro и ещё 31_

Бездумно просматривая до этого ленту, Ацуму чуть не пролистывает профиль Осаму, но он никогда не пройдёт мимо собственной фамилии и копии своего лица, глядящего на него с той стороны экрана.

Ацуму замирает, сверлит взглядом аккаунт. И хмурится. 

_Какого хрена? Когда Саму успел его создать? И почему на меня не подписался?!_

Он нажимает на профиль, кликает на «и ещё 31» и видит в списке их общих знакомых всех игроков Инаризаки, зарегестрированных в Инстаграме, каких-то родственников и друзей детства. Аран не так уж часто заходит в инсту, значит, Осаму создал этот аккаунт, как минимум неделю назад. 

Грубо. Чел, как же грубо.

Не в силах устоять, Ацуму обозлённо просматривает его профиль. 

Помимо их общих знакомых, которыми они обзавелись благодаря совместному детству, у Саму ещё не так много подписчиков. Даже сотни ещё не набралось. Одна только мысль доставляет Ацуму гаденькое удовольствие. 

В профиле пока только восемь фотографий. Ацуму просматривает каждую из них и, чем больше постов читает, тем глубже залегает морщинка меж бровей.

_Вот и подошла к концу первая неделя поп-ап магазинчика. Устал как собака, но всё ещё пытаюсь выполнить план. Для того, чтобы поддержать магазин, ознакомьтесь […]_  
_— — —_  
_Упс_ _… поверить не могу, что рис закончился в первый же день. Ошибка новичка. Обещаю, такого больше не повториться!_  
_К хорошим новостям: приятно слышать, что вы довольны едой._  
_— — —_  
_В меню добавлены онигири на выбор: с говядиной, свининой и рыбой. Приходите и пробуйте!_  
_— — —_  
_Официальное открытие Онигири Мия! Отныне мы обслуживаем посетителей в районе Абэно, рядом с единственными и неповторимыми производителями саке. Часы работы: ежедневно с 10:00 до 15:00. Заглядывайте, если будете поблизости._

Просмотрев профиль, Ацуму приходит к единственному выводу: Осаму всё ещё пытается расширить бизнес. 

_Супер_ , злорадствует Ацуму. _Так ему и надо. Из нас двоих я определённо самый счастливый._

Хоть он так думает, но какое-то неприятно чувство оседает внутри.

Он продолжил играть в волейбол с целью попасть в сборную. Не на Олимпиаду, и всё же… Он в _сборной_. Но вот Саму до сих пор не воплотил свою бизнес-идею в жизнь и кое-как сводит концы с концами. Всё указывает на то, что Ацуму должен быть счастливее. 

Тогда почему искренняя улыбка Осаму и его оптимизм говорят об обратном? 

Нахмурившись, Ацуму блокирует телефон и прячет под подушку. 

Это знак, что ему уже давно пора спать.

● **· · ·** · · · · · · · · ☼

Следующая Олимпиада состоится только через три года, и, как обычно, Ацуму настроен на золото.

Проходят месяцы, и он понимает, что блестящий кусок металла не единственное золото, которое им дарит Рио.

— Я Хината Шоё! Играю на позиции доигровщика!

Ацуму не в силах удержать растянувшуюся на губах ухмылку. 

Он изменился со школы, вскоре подмечает Ацуму. Дело даже не в нескольких набранных им сантиметрах или загаре, с которым Шоё возвращается из Бразилии, а в заряженном вокруг него воздухе, ещё более насыщенном и пропитанном пульсирующей энергией, чем когда-либо. Он уже не та птичка, что бездумно парила в подхватившем её потоке ветра. Весь его вид кричит о том, что он прошёл через огонь и воду и стал куда более закалённым: самая что ни на есть настоящая ворона с твёрдой землёй под ногами.

Ацуму ухмыляется. Кого-то больше не обзовёшь воронёнком. 

_Хотя…_

Присмотревшись к лицу Шоё, Ацуму вскидывает брови. Кое-что в нём всё же остаётся неизменным, и это отчётливо видно в холодном освещении спортзала — острый взгляд янтарных глаз, в которых полыхает неутолимый голод.

Назревает что-то интересненькое. 

Игра Шоё завораживает. Что бы там Бразилия с ним ни сделала, она определённо научила его летать. Бросать мяч потенциальным игрокам, чтобы оценить тех в нападении, ставят другого связующего. Когда приходит очередь Шоё, Ацуму подаётся вперёд на скамейке.

Приняв свою стойку, Шоё высовывает в предвкушении кончик языка и разбегается к сетке. Ацуму чувствует, как вокруг него собирается вся команда, когда, топнув ногой, Шоё взмывает наверх. 

Глаза его готовы вылететь из орбит. Взмах рукой, и в мгновение ока тот пробивает мяч на другую сторону площадки под впечатляющим углом. 

Кто-то поражённо вздыхает. Сидевший рядом с ним Котаро ухмыляется. Впервые за долгое время Ацуму ощущает зуд в кончиках пальцев рук и ног. Пульсацию крови. Как ноют кости, требуя выйти на площадку, отдать пас.

Установить связь. 

Вот оно, давно позабытое желание, но одновременно так долго ждавшее своего часа. 

— Отличной принял!

— Мия!

_Да, да… Не нужно повторять дважды._

Идёт самый разгар второго этапа отборочных, в котором потенциальных новичков разделяют на команды к основным игрокам для проведения тренировочных матчей, и по счастливой случайности Ацуму оказывается в одной команде с Шоё-куном. Но ему ещё пока не выпала возможность отдать тому пас. Однако…

Заряженное энергией присутствие Шоё на площадке ослепительно. Ацуму видит возможность ещё до того, как мяч касается его пальцев. Нервные окончания завязываются в тугой узел под кожей, посылая импульсы вдоль позвоночника, когда Шоё совершает прыжок за его спиной. 

Все его бушующие атомы словно выстраиваются в линию, устремляясь к одной единственной цели — сделать пас. 

Прогнувшись, Ацуму отдаёт мяч влево — прямо в изгиб маленькой ладони невысокого доигровщика. 

С оглушительным хлопком Шоё бьёт по нему мимо рук поздно спохватившихся центральных блокирующих.

— Ох-хо-хо! — не устояв перед искушением, смеётся Ацуму. Ослепительно улыбнувшись стоявшему по ту сторону сетки Оми-куну, он поворачивается к Шоё, чтобы поздравить того. 

Но не успевает и слова вымолвить, как тот сам в полнейшем восторге возникает у него перед носом.

— Ничего себе!! Мия-сан, это было _ТАК БЫСТРО_!!! — глаза Шоё буквально горят от восхищения. Все старания Ацуму выглядеть легко и непринуждённо идут коту под хвост. — Когда я прыгнул, то вообще не знал, поймёшь ли ты, где я окажусь, просто мне хотелось попробовать минус-темп, и я _почувствовал_ , что это может сработать, а потом ты отправил мне мяч _прямо в руки_ , и я такой _вжух!_

— Ого, полегче, — хохотнув, выдаёт Ацуму, не понятно к кому больше обращаясь: к себе или Шоё. От его взгляда желудок делает сальто-мортале и в груди что-то щемит. Ещё никогда его так искренне не хвалили. — Это был всего лишь обычный пас, правда…

— Обычный?! — восклицает Шоё, искренне удивляясь. — Он был _потрясающим!_

— Ну и ну, ты правда так думаешь? — спрашивает он, почёсывая затылок. _Спокойно, спокойно, спокойно…_ — Что ж, спасибо! Наверное…

Ацуму чуть не подпрыгивает, когда огромная ладонь хлопает его по спине, выбивая из лёгких весь воздух.

— Чего так скромничаем, Цум-Цум? — смеётся Котаро. — Совсем на тебя не похоже!

— Что? — срывается на писк Ацуму. — Нормально я себя веду!

Но Котаро и Шоё уже вовсю обсуждают только что заработанные ими очки, и Ацуму ощущает себя среди них третьим лишним. 

— Да уж, — наконец вздыхает Шоё после того, как Котаро возвращается на свою позицию. Вытянув перед собой руки, он смотрит на мозолистые ладони задумчивым взглядом, словно ничего ценнее для него на свете не существует. — Всё прям как в первый раз…

Но пасть глубже в ностальгию ему мешает раздавшийся свисток, извещающий о продолжении матча. 

Готовясь к следующему розыгрышу, Ацуму не может выбросить из головы полный обожания взгляд Шоё. Ему знакомо чувство, посетившее того минутами ранее. Дело было не столько в мастерстве его рук или сделанном пасе, сколько в щекочущем _чувстве_ и импульсивном разряде, прошедшемся по телу, когда все кусочки сложились воедино. Гулкое эхо падения последнего домино. 

Связь.

_«Всё прям как в первый раз…»_

_Конечно._ Ацуму тянется за падающим мячом и его накрывает волной воспоминаний. Их первые национальные. Черноволосый якорь, раздающий команды мельтешащему перед глазами рыжему пятну.

Усмехнувшись, он отправляет мяч Котаро, появившемуся на задней линии сразу после отвлекающего манёвра Шоё. Они забивают очко, радуются; Котаро поднимает вверх обе руки и даёт пять Шоё. 

_Похоже, что не я один отрастил себе новое крыло._

● **· · · ·** · · · · · · · ☼

_Саму… если бы ты только мог сейчас меня видеть._

_Я не попал на Олимпиаду, но угадай, кто недавно присоединился к команде?_

_Ага. Хината Шоё из Карасуно. Прикинь?_

_А ещё, знаешь, что мы с Шоё-куном на днях учудили? На меня вдруг накатило во время тренировки… вдохновение._

_Помнишь эту нашу «запредельную смену тела и души»? Атаку с задержкой? (Название НЕ долбанутое.) Мы как раз играли с Шоё в три-на-три, когда — даже не знаю — мне просто вдруг захотелось снова её провернуть. Признаться, давно я такого не испытывал. Но когда пришла моя очередь и Шоё подбежал со спины, я подумал: а почему бы и нет?_

_Видел бы ты, как тот сейчас летает. Не так, как раньше. Когда я делаю ему пас в этой запредельной атаке — это просто что-то с чем-то. И мы только третий раз играем вместе! Видел бы ты его лицо. Даже ты улыбнулся бы._

_Спорим, тебе этого не хватает. Потому что мне определённо._

_Играть с ним, конечно, не то же самое, что с тобой. Но и не скажу, что хуже. Он думает иначе, чем ты, но в этом и вся прелесть. Когда не знаешь, чего ожидать, становится только интереснее, а заработанные в таком случае очки в разы приятнее. Да. Злись теперь._

_Хотя, кого я обманываю… Всё равно я тебе этого в лицо не скажу._

_Просто знай, что если когда-нибудь посмотришь нашу игру за своей никчёмной стойкой, то просто умрёшь от зависти._

_Помяни моё слово._

● **· · · · ·** · · · · · · ☼

_Увидев тебя, ни на что другое больше не хочу смотреть_

_Подумав о тебе, ни о чём другом не хочу думать_

_Я так долго спал тёмной ночью длиной в двадцать лет_

_Но теперь вижу рассвет, я вижу только рассвет_

.

.

.

С тех пор, как Шоё-кун присоединился к команде, совместные мероприятия стали приобретать всё новые краски. Понятное дело, что они старые знакомые с Боккуном, но Ацуму готов поклясться, что даже Оми-кун не может сдержать улыбку, когда тот делает что-то забавное.

Автограф-сессии теперь приносят больше удовольствия, и все позорные моменты на них переносятся как-то легче. На один глупый прокол Ацуму находится столько же, если не больше, проколов Шоё. 

— Пс, Шоё.

— Ась?

— Ты не так футболку держишь.

— Ой!

В самый последний момент, перед щелчком объектива, Шоё успевает перевернуть футболку. 

— Фух, было близко, Мия-сан, — говорит Шоё после окончания фотосессии. 

— Не благодари, — подмигивает Ацуму. 

За исключением небольших инцидентов, в целом Хината хорошо ладит с фанатами, особенно с детьми. Саму поди тоже не отказался бы от такого яркого и жизнерадостного напарника, который помог бы ему с бизнесом — кстати о птичках, когда он в последний раз проверял его Инстаграм, то прилавок с онигири выглядел довольно неплохо, видимо дела худо-бедно продвигаются. На одной из фотографий Осаму даже искренне улыбался, что само по себе явление редкое. Самодовольный придурок. 

С другой стороны, может, Саму правильно сделал, что не пошёл в профессиональную лигу. Он бы ненавидел раздавать автографы. Но опять же, Оми-кун как-то справляется.

— Когда я выросту, то хочу стать таким же большим нападающим, как и ты!

— Здорово…

— Что с лицом, Сакуса-сан? — смеётся Шоё, присаживаясь на корточки перед маленьким мальчиком. — Как я тебя понимаю, малыш. Этот парень довольно крут, не так ли?

— Я… можно без этого?.. — заикается Оми-кун, и Ацуму прыскает от смеха.

— Когда-то я был на твоём месте, — продолжает Шоё, пока Оми-кун наклоняется, чтобы расписаться у ребёнка на футболке. — Уверен, что если будешь и дальше стараться, то тоже осуществишь свои мечты!

_Хм-м… Мечты._ Услышав это слово, Ацуму кое-что вспоминает.

_«И тогда я сказал себе, что найду себе работу, связанную с едой, или в месте общественного питания, вот и всё»._

Саму не использовал слово _«мечты»_ , как таковое, но только сейчас до Ацуму начинает доходить смысл сказанных братом слов. Просто раньше он не был готов мириться с тем, что их жизненные пути разойдутся. 

После раздачи автографов и прочей чепухи команда по традиции отправляется выпить в идзакая, именно там Ацуму спрашивают у Шоё о мечтах. 

— Я только сейчас понял… ты никогда нам не рассказывал о том, как начал играть в волейбол.

Вопрос застаёт того за глотком пива, и, сглотнув, Шоё опускает кружку на стол.

— Ох! Ну, когда я был маленьким, то как-то проезжал на велосипеде мимо витрины с телевизором, по которому показывали Маленького Гиганта. А я никогда не был высоким, поэтому, увидев, что кто-то такой же маленький может так высоко взлетать, подумал: «Эй, я ведь тоже так могу».

Он делает ещё один глоток и удовлетворённо вздыхает.

Ацуму рисует эту картину в голове и млеет. Маленький Шоё на велике. _Прелесть_.

— И всё? Из-за этого ты проделал весь этот путь?

— Ага, — кивает Шоё. — Из-за _этого_.

Ацуму хохочет, хлопая того по спине. 

— Ты ненормальный, мне это нравится!

— А что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Шоё, заинтересованно улыбнувшись. 

— Хм-м, честно говоря, я не помню, как начал играть в волейбол. Наверное, потому что Саму захотел первым. — Воспоминание вызывает неприятный укол зависти, скрутивший внутренности. Ацуму изо всех сил пытается отмахнуться от этого чувства. — Но зато помню, как захотел играть на своей позиции! К нам в школу приходил настоящий связующий, и он тогда сказал: «Я _дам_ тебе ударить по мячу», — и я просто выпал. 

— О-о-о-о!! — Шоё вскидывает брови. — Похоже на Кагеяму. Когда он мне впервые объяснял, чем же так круты связующие, то не затыкался о том, что те контролируют абсолютно всё. Я думал, он свихнулся. 

— Хочешь сказать, что я двинутый?! — возмущается Ацуму.

— Н-нет, не совсем, — отвечает он, насмешливо улыбнувшись. — Вообще-то… я думаю, вы разные. 

Ацуму замирает. 

— Это чем же?

— Хм-м-м, ну не знаю… — Шоё задумчиво подносит руку к подбородку. — Ты не повёрнут на контроле… не _совсем_ , по крайней мере. Вот Кагеяма тот ещё руководитель! Но что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе просто нравится всем заправлять. 

Ацуму смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и чувствует, как внутри всё ухает вниз. Его поражает не сам ответ Шоё — он всегда знал, что ему нравится роль первой скрипки. Всё чего он когда-либо хотел, это чтобы все эти нападающие плясали под его дудку. Но как бы весело ни было дёргать за ниточки, даже самому талантливому дирижёру надоест скучная мелодия. Искренность, с которой говорит Шоё, заставляет Ацуму понять одну вещь: именно благодаря ему он ещё больше наслаждается этой властью на площадке, потому что уж с кем с кем, а с ним точно не соскучишься. 

Ацуму откидывается назад и посылает Шоё самодовольную ухмылку в ответ.

— И не поспоришь. 

Шоё смеётся и, легонько ударив своим бокалом по бокалу Ацуму, подносит его к губам. 

— Думаю, у тебя очень крутые пасы, Мия-сан! Выпьем за это!

С идентичными улыбками на губах, они одновременно отпивают из своих бокалов пиво.

— Эй, Шоё… — зовёт Ацуму, поставив стакан на стол. Тот с интересом склоняет голову на бок. От неподдельного любопытства в его глазах живот Ацуму сводит судорогой. Отвернувшись, он потирает затылок рукой и заканчивает мысль: — Знаешь, ты тоже можешь звать меня Ацуму.

— Оу, правда? — спрашивает Шоё, в миг покраснев. 

— Конечно… То есть, мне так всё равно привычнее, потому что людям всегда нужно было как-то различать меня и Саму. 

— О-о-о, — кивает тот. — Хорошо, Ацуму-сан!

Ацуму улыбается и возвращается к своему напитку. Следующий глоток, куда более игристый, разливается шипучим теплом в груди.


	2. часть вторая

__

● **· · · · · ·** · · · · · ☼

Ацуму знает, что ведёт себя по-детски и что его злость не обоснована. Но как иначе он должен реагировать на то, что на протяжении всей игры Саму смотрел на него с этой дебильной высокомерной улыбкой на лице? (Нет, он сам не смотрел в направлении его палатки всё это время, просто _чувствовал_.)

Он так и не подписался на его онигири-грам, но благодаря бывшим товарищам из Инаризаки в _рекомендациях_ ему всё равно прилетает пост о том, что тот будет продавать онигири на том же самом стадионе, на котором у него состоится матч. С момента открытия магазинчика их жизненные пути впервые пересекутся, и Ацуму уже было вовсю настроился злорадствовать.

Но взгляд его совершенно случайно скользнул на брата перед первой подачей, и у того на лице прямым текстом было написано:  
_Из нас двоих определённо я самый счастливый._

Как всегда раздражающе бесстрастный ко всему происходящему Саму не выказывал и толики зависти или печали. Упрямый придурок. 

Хоть они и победили, Ацуму до последнего дуется на брата и влетает в автобус поздней ночью темнее тучи. Как и следовало ожидать, Котаро тут же пихает его в рёбра, подбадривая, и, размахивая перед его носом сделанным Саму онигири, усаживается позади. 

Немногим позже в передней части автобуса появляется рыжая макушку и проплывает мимо рядов, равняясь с Ацуму. К удивлению последнего Шоё плюхается на кресло рядом с ним. 

Вынув наушники из ушей, Ацуму смотрит на того сверху вниз. 

— Это что-то новенькое. 

Обычно Шоё садится вместе с Котаро, поддерживая тем самым своеобразные отношения ученика и учителя. Но по каким-то неведомым причинам сегодня тот решает пренебречь традициями. 

— А что, — пожимает плечами Шоё, — я не могу сесть вместе со своим любимым связующим? 

Ацуму едва ли не давится воздухом. _Любимым? Вот это_ точно _что-то новенькое._

— Ты же в курсе, что такими дешёвыми трюками меня не подкупишь, — говорит он и, хмыкнув, скрещивает руки на груди. 

— С чего ты взял, что я пытаюсь тебя подкупить? — невинно спрашивает Шоё.

Ацуму смотрит на него, сощурившись. 

— А разве нет? 

— Нет, я просто хотел спросить, куда ты пропал, когда мы все отмечали победу в раздевалке, — отвечает он. — Ты как-то больно быстро исчез. 

Ацуму кривит губы.

— А что, соскучился по мне? 

_Он заметил?!_

— Ну… да, — говорит Шоё. — Только ты даёшь мне идеальную пять. Бокуто-сан бьёт слишком сильно, а Сакуса-сан… ну, это просто Сакуса-сан. 

— А, ну так бы сразу и сказал, — усмехается Ацуму, поднимая руку. Ослепительно улыбнувшись, Шоё бьёт по его ладони своей и слегка сжимает напоследок, прежде чем отпустить. С чувством полной удовлетворённости он ёрзает на сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее, и откидывает голову на спинку. 

С шипящим звуком двери автобуса закрываются, и свет в салоне гаснет, погружая его в темноту. Немного подождав, они трогаются с места.

— Эй, Ацуму-сан? — спустя какое-то время зовёт его Шоё.

— Что?

— Ты исчез, потому что был чем-то расстроен, не так ли?

Ацуму хмуро смотрит на него краем глаза. Шоё лишь с любопытством смотрит на него в ответ и в лёгком недоумении приподнимает брови. Ацуму вдруг понимает, что его проблемы не заслуживают такого искреннего беспокойства. 

— Да, — пожимает он плечами. — Пустяки. 

Но Шоё не сдаётся.

— Не, ты так не думаешь. 

Одно лишь воспоминание об убийственно спокойной улыбке Саму, всплывающее в голове, провоцирует поток других, где они вместе стоят по одну сторону сетки с идентичными ухмылками на губах. Ацуму вздыхает. Видимо пришло время принять тот факт, что ненавязчивое ощущение фантомной конечности никогда его не покинет. 

— Ты прав, — говорит Ацуму, криво улыбнувшись. — Я так не думаю. 

И он рассказывает Шоё о Саму. Не всё, конечно — не так-то просто вкратце пересказать историю их жизни, — но говорит об их разошедшихся мечтах, фантомных конечностях и взаимном духе соперничество, который никогда, никогда не угаснет. 

Шоё слушает и смотрит на него с пониманием, время от времени терпеливо кивая головой. Ацуму ни с кем не говорил на эту тему, но так просто было говорить об этом с Шоё. 

После его рассказа, тот молчит какое-то время, о чём-то глубоко задумавшись. 

— Забавно, — выдаёт Шоё спустя пару секунд. — Но нечто подобное я испытывал, когда впервые отправился в Бразилию. Рядом со мной не было моих товарищей по команде. Даже Кагеямы. _Всё_ было другим. Я не мог ни на кого и ни на что положиться. 

Шоё вздыхает и мотает головой, погрузившись в воспоминания. 

— Но знаешь, что? Именно это подтолкнуло меня взглянуть на волейбол под другим углом, словно я был новичком. Только в этот раз я им не был. Понимаешь?

— Начать заново… — потирает подбородок Ацуму. Видимо, ничего другого, кроме как двигаться дальше, вместо того, чтобы, оглядываясь назад, пробовать вернуться в исходную точку, ему не остаётся. — Интересно. 

— Ага… И, ну, может, в конце концов, это было не так уж и плохо, — продолжает Шоё. — Раньше мне постоянно твердили, что я ничего без Кагеямы не стою. Как будто, без него на меня бы даже не взглянули. По крайней мере, всерьёз. Разве что спросили бы: _«Кто этот рыжий коротышка?»_ Не знаю. Думаю, мне правда нужно было попробовать сражаться в одиночку, без него. 

Ацуму присвистывает.

— Чёрт возьми. 

Честно, слова Шоё звучат безумно. Ацуму не понимает, как кто-то мог увидеть игру Карасуно и не присмотреться к нему поближе, учитывая, что ему самому с их первой игры на Национальных совершенно не хотелось отрывать от него взгляд. 

— Что ж, если тебе вдруг от этого станет легче, — говорит Ацуму, легонько пихая Шоё локтем в плечо, — лично я считаю, что когда ты наконец выйдешь на площадку, то все будут смотреть только на тебя. 

Взгляд Шоё проясняется. 

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Не думаю, я знаю, — уверяет он, подмигивая. 

Шоё улыбается.

— Спасибо, Ацуму-сан! 

Они продолжают обсуждать прошедшую игру. Шоё, как обычно, издаёт какие-то странные звуки, но Ацуму всю дорогу не может перестать улыбаться. Когда темы для разговора иссякают, Шоё зевает и прикрывает глаза, вновь оставляя Ацуму наедине со своими мыслями. 

Может, он в чём-то прав. В какой-то момент жизни их с Саму было невозможно остановить, но это вовсе не значит, что Ацуму никогда не сможет начать всё сначала. Слишком много месяцев он провёл во мраке, ощущая себя призрачной половинкой чего-то целого. Может, пришла пора отдаться новому началу? Раскрыть глаза новому рассвету? 

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Ацуму прикрывает глаза в надежде хоть немного отдохнуть. 

Но только он начинает проваливаться в сон, как нечто тёплое вдруг прислоняется к его плечу. Опустив взгляд, Ацуму натыкается на всполох рыжих кудрей, обрамляющих умиротворённое лицо его спящего друга. 

Если до этого он бесился на Саму, то сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как Шоё размеренно дышит у него под боком, забывает все обиды. Дотянувшись свободной рукой до лежавшей на коленях Шоё олимпийки, Ацуму накрывает ею его плечи. Зевнув, сам откидывается обратно на спинку кресла, вновь прикрывая глаза, и радуется, что в тёмном салоне автобуса никто не увидит, как уголки его губ приподнимаются в улыбке.

● **· · · · · · ·** · · · · ☼

С первыми лучами солнца, проглядывающими на горизонте, Ацуму усаживается на своё привычное место в автобусе. Небо только начинает светлеть; тонкие облака нависают серым куполом над стоянкой.

Ацуму приходит первым, как и планировал. Под тихий гул двигателя салон наполняется едким запахом бензина. Вскоре начинает подтягиваться и остальная команда. 

Наконец в поле зрения появляется знакомый всполох рыжих волос, энергично пружинящий в его направлении. 

— Утречка, Ацуму-сан! — приветствует Шоё; улыбка на лице ярче солнце. И вот он уже проходит мимо, направляясь к Боккуну, но Ацуму хлопает рукой по соседнему креслу.

— Я занял место любимому нападающему, — говорит он. 

— О-о-о!! — глаза Шоё округляются в восхищении, в то время как Боккун сзади кричит: _«Эй! А как же я?»_ — Правда?

— Конечно, — уверяет Ацуму, игнорируя Боккуна, и для пущей убедительности ещё раз хлопает по креслу. — Присаживайся. 

— Это разве называется «занять место», когда ты всегда сидишь один? — острит Инунаки, проходя мимо них. 

— Заткнись! — огрызается Ацуму под громкий смех команды. Хмыкнув, он угрюмо отворачивается от них, в то время как Шоё усаживается рядом с ним. — Зачем ты присоединился к этой команде?..

Шоё сияет от радости, и морщинки собираются вокруг его глаз.

— Чтобы ты смог сделать мне пас! 

Губы Ацуму сводит судорогой, но в этой битве он терпит полное поражение. Когда дело касается Шоё, он не в силах сдержать улыбку. 

Двери автобуса закрываются, когда все загружаются и рассаживаются по местам, и они трогаются с места. 

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — говорит Ацуму, открывая спортивную сумку и доставая оттуда бумажный пакет. 

Шоё вздыхает. 

— Это же?..

— Ага.

— О-о, так, значит, ты ездил домой?

— Да… Как раз у мамы был день рождения, так что… — вздыхает Ацуму. — Мы с Саму пошли на мировую и заключили перемирие… правда лишь на выходные!

_Почти_ на все, умалчивает Ацуму. Если говорить начистоту, то они с Саму уже давно по-крупному не ссорились — с выпускного, если быть точнее. Отказываясь в течение нескольких месяцев подписываться друг на друга в Инстаграме, они таки отбрасывают свою гордость и, разговаривая по телефону, решают одновременно нажать на кнопку «Подписаться». (Конечно, они оба жульничают, но Саму всё равно каким-то образом удаётся подписаться вторым. Этот хитрожопый ублюдок.)

— Значит, ты наконец попробовал онигири брата? — спрашивает Шоё.

Ацуму поджимает губы.

— К сожалению.

Шоё хохочет.

— А почему недовольный такой?

— Потому что теперь я знаю, насколько те вкусные. Кстати говоря… это тебе.

Ацуму достаёт из пакета завёрнутый в обёртку онигири и протягивает тот Шоё. 

— Я заставил Саму приготовить их специально для тебя, — усмехается он. — Если понравятся, то он подумает над тем, чтобы включить их в основное меню.

— О-о-о!! Так я их первый попробую? Ого! — Шоё берёт онигири в руки и смотрит на него, не мигая. — Эм, а с чем он?

— Просто попробуй, — настаивает Ацуму. — Не хочу портить сюрприз. 

— Сюрприз! — поражённо вздыхает Шоё. — Хорошо!

Развернув обёртку, он с удовольствием принимается за лакомство. 

Ацуму смеётся, когда его глаза распахиваются в приятном удивлении. Струйка яичного желтка просачивается сквозь рис — результат идеально приготовленной глазури. 

Тщательно прожёвывая, Шоё смакует каждый кусочек. 

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — спрашивает он с набитым ртом.

— Ага, — отвечает Ацуму. — _Тамаго какэ гохан*_ в форме онигири!

— Вау, — прожевав, выдаёт Шоё. — Это невероятно!!

Ацуму стонет, сжимая футболку на груди.

— Я, вроде, рад это слышать, но одновременно зол.

— Почему? — спрашивает Шоё, прежде чем ещё откусить от онигири. — Ты должен радоваться за Осаму-сана! Надеюсь, он добавит это в меню. Попроси его добавить!

— Да добавит, добавит он, — уверяет Ацуму, доставая себе онигири с тунцом. — Когда я сказал ему, что ты любишь _тамаго какэ_ , он кое-что придумал за выходные. И я подумал, что тебе это понравится. 

— Мне нравится! — сияет Шоё, запихивая в рот остатки онигири. — Я бы целую кучу таких съел. Передай ему от меня спасибо!

— Ни за что, — отвечает Ацуму, поднимая большой палец вверх, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться над тем, как дуется Шоё. — Не могу доставить ему такого удовольствия. 

— Вообще-то я и сам могу ему передать, — бормочет Шоё с набитым ртом. 

Почему-то Ацуму коробит от одной только мысли об этом. Видимо, это как-то проявляется у него на лице, потому что, взглянув на него, Шоё тут же хмурится и заинтересованно склоняет голову вбок. 

— Тебе так сильно не хочется, чтобы Осаму-сан добился успеха? — спрашивает он. 

— Нет, — отвечает Ацуму. — Пусть добивается. До тех пор, пока он хуже меня. 

Шоё невольно хихикает. 

— Должно быть, круто иметь близнеца, — подмечает он. — Мы с Нацу, конечно, ругаемся, но не так. 

— Этот самодовольный бесячий придурок только этого и заслуживает, — хмыкает Ацуму. 

— Имеешь в виду такого брата, как ты? — лыбится Шоё, и Ацуму поражённо вздыхает. 

— Поверить не могу, что из всех, кто только мог, меня отделал Шоё-кун! — Ацуму зажимает локтем его шею и, дурачась, взъерошивает ему волосы. — Кто же знал, что ты такой, а?

Шоё не перестаёт сдавленно смеяться, пытаясь выбраться из захвата Ацуму. 

С Шоё всё так... просто. Ацуму давно так не смеялся и не веселился, наверное, со времён Инаризаки. Но если подумать, даже тогда ему ни с кем так не было комфортно, как с Шоё. Словно лучик солнца, маленький нападающий вечно излучает тепло и доброжелательность с такой отдачей, что даже самый закрытый цветок невольно распустится в его присутствии. 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Шоё, доставая из пакета второй онигири. — Хоть ты и ведёшь себя грубо, когда говоришь об Осаму-сане, но не думаю, что ты и в самом деле такой.

— О чём это ты? Я _всегда_ грубый! — протестует Ацуму, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Да не, — уверенно мотает головой Шоё. — Но ты не проводил три года с Цукишимой Кеем. 

— А ты не жил с моим братом. 

Они сверлят друг друга испытывающими взглядами и заливаются смехом.

Автобус приближается к тоннелю, и окружающий их пейзаж сменяется мраком, но, стоит им выехать обратно, Ацуму чуть ли не слепнет от контрастной яркости. Прикрыв глаза ладонью, он щурится, глядя в окно, и замечает тонкую серебристую полоску лучей, просачивающихся сквозь облака. 

Солнце заливает их со всех сторон, купая салон в нежном мягком свечении. Пока они проезжают мимо Осаки, Ацуму вдруг ощущает некое умиротворение. Где-то впереди Оми-кун читает книгу, позади него в своём кресле спит Котаро, а рядом сидит довольный Шоё, активно жующий онигири. Именно в этот момент они выезжают на сворачивающую к югу эстакаду, и свет тут же заливает левую часть автобуса, а вместе с ней и Шоё. 

В какой-то миг мир словно переворачивается с ног на голову. Бледные лучи солнца ореолом освещают яркие рыжие волосы. Переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, Шоё сверкает ярче всех звёзд на небе. Покончив со вторым онигири, он поворачивается к нему лицом и улыбается. И на этой ноте точка опоры Ацуму разбивается вдребезги, всё его существо тянется к новому солнцу, к новому свету. 

Он не видит ничего, кроме золота. 

— Что такое? — склоняет голову набок Шоё, отчего его рыжие волосы только сильнее начинают мерцать. — Ты в порядке?

Ацуму моргает. Он понятия не имеет, сколько вот так уже пялится на него.

— Что? А… да… Порядок, — отвечает он, отводя взгляд в сторону. Не придумав ничего другого, Ацуму достаёт из пакета очередной онигири. Тело его словно окутано верёвками, отчего каждое движение кажется механическим, вынужденным, но мыслями он далеко не здесь. — Будешь ещё? Только у меня больше нет онигири с _тамаго какэ_ , прости. 

Ацуму не видит, _чувствует_ , с каким любопытством Шоё задерживает на нём взгляд. Однако в следующую же секунду он переводит внимание обратно на онигири и кивает головой.

— Всё нормально… Я не откажусь! Ещё остались со свининой? 

— Конечно. 

Вместе они съедают всё, что было в пакете; Ацуму то и дело поглядывает на Шоё. Он не может понять, что именно изменилось. Последние несколько месяцев он был уверен в том, что они подружатся. О большем он даже не думал и уж тем более не подозревал, что задумается. Но теперь, глядя на то, как Шоё смеётся и болтает с набитым ртом, Ацуму вдруг задумывается. 

Новый рассвет на его горизонте принимает форму пернатой птички и победной улыбки. К лучшему оно или к худшему, но жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней.

● **· · · · · · · ·** · · · ☼

_Раскрой глаза  
Отвари разум  
Полюби то, что ты значишь для меня_

_Лишь летом  
Всё со временем изменится_

.

.

.

Проходит не один месяц, но все всё равно впадают в ступор, когда этот момент наступает.

Оми-кун не говорит Шоё держаться от него подальше. 

Команда обсмеивает случившееся, как некое чудо, но Ацуму понимает, что настоящее чудо кроется в самом Шоё. Точно такое же, что и в явлении, притягивающем мотылька к свету. 

Он видит тому подтверждение на каждом матче, каждый раз, когда они выходят в свет. Обязательно хотя бы кто-то из друзей или членов семьи Шоё приходят посмотреть на его игру. По окончании они несутся к нему без промедлений и нередко с подарками или цветами в руках. 

Раз за разом, Ацуму наблюдал и такую картину, как переполненные чувством незнакомцы падали к ногам Шоё после одного единственного разговора с ним. В какие-то моменты он усмехался, глядя на них, и думал: _«Да, да. Все мы через это проходили»_. А в какие-то невольно сжимал пальцы в кулак и скалил зубы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать качать права там, где это совсем неуместно. В конце концов, Шоё ему _не принадлежал_ , как бы сильно того ему ни хотелось. 

Ах, этот тонкий оксюморон: Шоё легко полюбить, но любить его сложнее всего. 

Ацуму отчётливо слышит голос Саму в своей голове: _«Безрассудный братец, который слишком глуп, чтобы осознать сковывающий его страх? Трус»_.

Но в промежутке между тем, как они вместе едят онигири в автобусе, и тем, что они становятся динамичным, но неуправляемым дуэтом на всех командных мероприятиях, между ними зарождается нечто хорошее, и Ацуму не хочет это терять. Он уже привык к сладкому чувству триумфа, когда Шоё пробивает быструю с его паса, и следующей за ним эйфорией от заработанного очка. Может, Шоё и не принадлежит тебе, но он именно тот самый тип нападающих, которые заставляют тебя думать иначе. И этой иллюзии достаточно для Ацуму, чтобы держать себя в руках — как бы сильно ему ни хотелось пустить всё на самотёк, но, когда речь заходит о малейшей вероятности потерять Шоё, он приходит в ужас. 

Все любят Хинату Шоё. По логике, Ацуму ничем не лучше остальных. 

Разве можно винить его в том, что он хочет оставить такую яркую звёздочку себе?

● **· · · · · · · · ·** · · ☼

После матча с Schweiden Adlers Саму всю неделю, не прекращая, доставал его дурацкими сообщениями.

_Ты, наверное, уже в курсе, что пасы Кагеямы по рейтингу выше твоих._  
_Просто к слову._

Ацуму требуются неимоверные усилия, чтобы сдержаться и не запульнуть телефон через весь автобус. 

_ВСЁ НА ТЫСЯЧНЫЙ РАЗ Я УЖЕ ПОНЯЛ ЭТОТ ПРИКОЛ НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО МНЕ ОБ ЭТОМ ГОВОРИТЬ ЧЁРТОВ КРЕТИН  
ПОЧЕМУ БЫ ТЕБЕ НЕ ВЗЯТЬ ЭТУ СТАТИСТИКУ И НЕ ЗАПИХНУТЬ СЕБЕ В…_

— Что-то не так, Ацуму-сан? 

Ацуму перестаёт агрессивно набирать ответное сообщение и смотрит на Шоё, в свою очередь глядящего на него с неподдельным интересом. Бросив взгляд на телефон, он всё же передумывает отправлять второе сообщение и стирает его. 

— Да так, — отвечает он, насколько можно, непринуждённо и прячет телефон в карман. — Ничего такого. Просто Саму ведёт себя как дебил. Ничего нового. 

— О! Он тоже тут мне на днях писал! — щебечет Шоё. 

— Он, что?! — Ацуму чуть ли не давится воздухом. — Зачем? Что он писал? Не всякую же хрень? 

— Нет, — смеётся Шоё. — Он просто сказал мне, что онигири с начинкой _тамаго какэ_ хорошо продаются, и хотел поблагодарить меня. 

— Он… Почему он?.. — заикается Ацуму. — Когда вы телефонами успели обменяться? 

— Мы не обменивались, он написал мне в Инстаграме! — поясняет Шоё. — Но уже _после этого_ мы обменялись номерами. 

— Тц.

_Скользкий тип_.

— Ой, да не переживай ты так, Ацуму-сан! — успокаивает Шоё, как тому кажется, ободряющим тоном. — Он ничего плохого о тебе не говорил. 

— Конечно, не говорил, — фыркает Ацуму и, скрестив руки на груди, отворачивается к окну. — Глупый Саму. Я ему не доверяю. 

— Ха… хотя он сказал, что ты закоренелый лжец, — усмехается Шоё.

— Пф.

Не переставая что-то бормотать себе под нос, Ацуму мысленно поливает Саму самыми последними ругательствами. О чём они с Шоё вообще могут разговаривать? Чем меньше Шоё будет с ним общаться, тем лучше. То, что Саму как-то вышел на него, не сулит ничего хорошего. 

Телефон снова вибрирует, и, вопреки здравому смыслу, Ацуму всё же обозлённо достаёт его обратно. 

_Что случилось с твоим последним оскорблением, которое ты так и не отправил?_  
_Дай угадаю, с тобой Шоё-кун_

_НИЧЕГО не случилось просто палец соскользнул и я случайно всё стёр а ты не стоишь того чтобы набирать всё заново!  
😤😤😤_

_Твой палец зовут Ниндзя Шоё?_  
_Ха. Вот почему ты не заметил._

_не смешно  
из всех моих знакомых ты самый НЕ смешной человек  
и к слову  
у тобио-куна теперь нет ниндзя шоё  
так что моя жизнь всё ещё лучше твоей  
добавь ЭТО в свою статистику дебил!!_

_Ага, похоже, Кагеяма всё вперёд тебя опробовал._  
_Рекордное количество подач, Олимпиада…_  
_И ниндзя Шоё ещё до того, как тот стал Ниндзя Шоё_

~~_это  
это не имеет значения  
да кому какое  
и чт  
ДА НАСРАТЬ НА ТЕБЯ_ ~~

Ацуму печатает и удаляет, печатает и удаляет, печатает и удаляет... пока, в конце концов, нахмурившись, не прячет телефон под олимпийкой и снова скрещивает руки на груди. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на тупой диалог с Саму. 

Телефон вибрирует в сотый раз. Ацуму отказывает проверять уведомление добрые три секунды, но, съедаемый любопытством, сдаётся.

> _Нет ответа. Кажется, я задел за живое._

Чтоб наверняка, Ацуму прячет телефон в карман. Он не доставит Саму такого удовольствия. _(Но оставлять без ответа тоже как-то не очень… Чёрт возьми. Он и правда загнал его в угол.)_

Шоё, всё это время так же переписывающийся с кем-то, тоже убирает телефон. 

— Осаму-сан спрашивает, не нужен ли тебе пакетик со льдом? — информирует тот его, совершенно не понимая, о чём идёт речь. 

— Не нужен, спасибо большое, — всё так же хмурясь, заверяет Ацуму. — У меня _совсем_ не горит.

— Что горит? — спрашивает Шоё.

— В том-то и дело — ничего. 

Шоё едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться. 

— Чего ты так бесишься? 

Ацуму отказывается отвечать. 

— А-а, — тот понимающе кивает головой. — Это всё ваше, у кого лучшая жизнь? 

Ацуму поджимает губы.

— Возможно. 

— Что ж… — задумчиво говорит Шоё. — Разве ты не выигрываешь по умолчанию? Просто, нет же ничего лучше _волейбола_! 

Раньше и Ацуму так считал, но всё далеко не так просто, как говорит Шоё. Если речь идёт о том, ведёт ли волейбол к лучшей жизни, то, безусловно, ответ очевиден, ведь на земле нет ничего лучше волейбола. Но дело в том, что, как бы он ни наслаждался спортом, даже после присоединения Шоё к команде Ацуму всё ещё учится жить лучшей жизнью без брата, в одиночку. 

Он вздыхает. 

— Дело не в этом. 

Шоё хмурится. 

— Ты чем-то обеспокоен, не так ли? 

— Возможно… 

— Чем? 

Ацуму делает глубокий вдох. _Чем_ он обеспокоен? Если волейбол априори делает его победителем, то какая разница, считает ли Саму его более счастливым или нет? 

Конечно, до тех пор, пока…

Он выдыхает. Ацуму смотрит на Шоё и переводит стрелки на него. 

— Эй. Чисто интереса ради. Тебе больше нравится играть в волейбол сейчас, или когда ты учился в старшей школе? 

— Всегда! — отвечает он. Коротко и ясно. Словно это какая-то мелочь, о которой он даже не задумывается. 

— Но разве Кагеяма не является огромной частью твоей карьеры? 

— Да, и что? Я всё ещё хочу его уделать! 

Ацуму невольно улыбается. _У меня так же с Саму._

— Хорошо, но… но было бы тебе всё так же весело играть, если бы он бросил волейбол? 

— Наверное. Но он не бросит. 

— А вдруг? 

Шоё смеётся. 

— О чём ты так переживаешь? То есть, мне нравился волейбол ещё до того, как я познакомился с Кагеямой. В таком случае мне просто нужно будет найти кого-то другого, того, кого мне ещё сильнее захочется превзойти! 

_А я встретил Саму до того, как полюбил волейбол… нет никого, кого бы я хотел превзойти сильнее._

— Ну… — продолжает Шоё, задумавшись. — Как я уже говорил, для меня первая неделя в Рио была не из лёгких. Но ты не можешь остановиться, потому что любишь волейбол, и я слишком долго полагался на других. Ты усердно работаешь и получаешь от этого удовольствие; разве проделанная работа не окупается со временем? 

Он верно говорит, думает Ацуму. _Но… дело всё равно не в этом._

Возможно, ещё год назад его беспокоило то, что он учится жить без Саму и получать при этом в два раза больше удовольствия. Но теперь после разговора с Шоё Ацуму вдруг понимает, что не это его вовсе беспокоит. 

— Эй, Шоё-кун? — мягко спрашивает он, удивляя самого себя. Прокашлявшись, Ацуму предпринимает ещё одну попытку, звуча на этот раз более непринуждённо. — Мы уже какое-то время играем в одной команде, и я тут подумал… Тебе же весело играть в волейбол со мной? 

Лицо Шоё озаряется улыбкой, собирающей вокруг глаз морщинки. 

— Да, конечно!

Ацуму тихо смеётся, чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар. Может, Шоё и сказал так, потому что вопрос этот, скорее всего, для него ничего не значит, но ответ всё равно будоражит бабочек в его груди. 

Но даже так, Ацуму этого недостаточно. 

— Ты… счастлив играть со мной? 

Шоё кивает.

— Да!

Сжав кулаки на коленях, Ацуму идёт напролом. 

— Счастливее, чем с кем-либо ещё? 

Шоё перестаёт улыбаться и смотрит на него во все глаза. Сердце Ацуму готово вырваться из груди. Неужели он перегнул палку с последним вопросом? О чём думает Шоё? Он _знает_? Может, ему не следовало спрашивать его об этом. Может, может…

Высоко вскинув брови, Шоё облизывает губы; мозг Ацуму словно замыкает. Он вдруг замечает, как близко лицо того находится к его собственному, но он не помнит, чтобы кто-либо из них придвигался ближе. 

— О чём ты спрашиваешь? — выдыхает Шоё.

Ацуму задыхается, чувствуя, как порыв сократить расстояние и забить на ответ, окутывает его грудь тисками. Взгляд его мечется от лёгкого румянца на щеках Шоё к изгибу его губ. Если он протянет руку, позволит ли тот ему провести пальцем по его нижней губе? 

Никто из них не шевелится. Шоё смотрит на него, не мигая, всё тем же нечитаемым напряжённым взглядом. Голос в голове Ацуму кричит: _«Сделай что-нибудь»_ , — но он не в силах пошевелиться. Он не может ставить на кон всё, за что так усердно боролся. Отдавать пасы Шоё — лучшее, что с ним случилось после ухода Саму. Если их командная работа и отношения сдадут назад, Ацуму не уверен, что ему будет за что ещё ухватиться. Он может быть азартен в других аспектах своей жизни, но не в том, в котором после неудачного броска костей он может потерять Шоё как друга, партнёра, как просто человека. 

Приложив больше усилий, чем в трёх тренировочных матчах вместе взятых, Ацуму отрывает от него взгляд и усаживается на место. 

— Ничего, — говорит он. — Глупость спросил. Конечно, ты счастлив играть в волейбол, а я просто эгоист. 

Шоё приподнимает бровь. 

— Что в этом такого?

Ацуму вздыхает. 

— Поверь… ты не хочешь этого знать ответ. 

Шоё всё ещё выглядит обеспокоенным. 

— Не вижу в этом ничего эгоистичного. 

— Ты не понимаешь, о чём я… — Ацуму замолкает и мотает головой. — Забудь. В этом правда нет ничего такого. Не волнуйся об этом, хорошо? 

Шоё недолго хмурится, но отпускает ситуацию, понимая, что Ацуму не собирается говорить с ним об этом. Пробурчав извинения себе под нос, он так же возвращается на место и врубает игру на телефоне. 

Ацуму молчит весь оставшийся путь, виновато прокручивая в голове момент, когда губы Шоё были всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственных. Он готов ударить себя за то, каким идиотом себя выставил. Шоё не из-за него так счастлив. Даже если Ацуму _сам_ счастлив именно поэтому. 

Наконец автобус выезжает с трасы и останавливается всего в нескольких кварталах от их места назначения. Перед самой остановкой у стадиона, в котором будет проходить выездная игра, его телефон снова вибрирует в кармане. 

_Ладно, Саму, посмотрим на тебя с худшей стороны._

Достав телефон, Ацуму проверяет сообщение и сдавленно стонет.

Впервые за долгое время он соглашается с Саму. Одно единственное слово, всплывшее в иконке уведомления, идеально характеризует его в этот самый момент.

> _Трус._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тамаго Какэ Гохан (卵かけご飯) — популярный японский завтрак, блюдо из приготовленного горячего японского риса, на который сверху кладут сырое яйцо и разные начинки.


End file.
